


Port in a Storm

by DaviesInTheMaking



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaviesInTheMaking/pseuds/DaviesInTheMaking
Summary: In which a cadet vomits on Levi, Erwin cleans him up, and they meet up for a sexy night time rendezvous.





	Port in a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> So, my girlfriend and I do a kind of role-playing, fanfiction-creating thing via text where we each take the perspective of one character and exchange dialogue and actions in a certain scenario. For the first part of this, I had Erwin and she had Levi and then we switched for the second part.

Levi could tell the cadet was sick. He knew the kid had been on the expedition he just went on the day before, but he didn’t even remember the kid’s name and didn’t care what he was blabbering about, he just wanted the brat to go away. He knew that the kid must have been really sick and not in his right mind, because he didn’t seem to even care that Levi was glaring daggers at him; he just kept prattling on while they stood in the stables. He was about to snap at the brat to go away and be sick somewhere else when the he bent over and threw up a thick, chunky, odorous puddle on Levi’s shoes. 

Part of Levi was concerned for the kid, but the vast majority of him was filled with a white-hot fury at the cadet for dirtying his shoes with such a vile substance as vomit. His nose stung with the acidic smell and he was unable to move aside from one eye, which twitched a bit as he stared straight ahead at the wall of the stables. 

The brat mostly straightened up and looked at Levi with pure terror in his face, flecks of vomit on his lips. “Oh my god, Captain Levi, I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!”

Levi stared at him and forced himself to take a shallow breath. “Go back to your bunk,” he ordered slowly and quietly, his voice full of disgust and anger. 

The kid scrambled away frantically, and Levi kept standing still, too upset to even move. After a moment, he sighed, unclenched his jaw, and just questioned his life choices that led him to the point of having a random cadet’s vomit all over his shoes. 

“Levi?” Erwin called, entering the stables. He saw Levi, walked up to him, and looked down at the mess for a moment. “Do you want any help with that?” he asked, looking back up at Levi. 

“It’s not mine, so yeah. I’ll probably just end up throwing my shoes away, though.” Ordinarily, he would deal with it himself, but he was tired and there was a lot of vomit and he just wanted his shoes clean again. 

“Even so, it still needs to be cleaned up,” Erwin pointed out, scraping some of the vomit in with the horse shit. He grabbed a stack of rags, a bucket of water, and an empty bucket, knelt, and set about cleaning off Levi’s shoes. “I can’t believe you didn’t hurt that kid. Nice restraint.”

“Eh, we just came back from his first expedition yesterday. And he was already sick,” Levi added, staring again at the wall. 

“Even so, would you have been as forgiving when you first came here?”

“Mm. No,” Levi replied after a moment’s thought. “Things change.”

They existed in a comfortable silence while Erwin finished cleaning his shoes and then stood up with the bucket containing the rags in one hand. “Is there anything else you’d like help with, Levi?”

Levi knew by the blonde’s tone and the lust in his eyes exactly what he was asking, and he did, in fact, want to go off with Erwin and forget about his shoes, but he knew the man was busy. “No. You have death reports to fill out.”

Erwin sighs in resignation. “I do. And you have a report to write. But perhaps we could collaborate on a special project tonight after dinner?” he asked, hoping that Levi could tell what he was suggesting, encouraged by the man’s pupils dilating. 

Levi took a breath, his heart beating faster. “Sure, I’m free. See ya then.” He walked past Erwin while casually brushing his body due to the narrowness of the space, exceedingly eager to meet up with his commander later. 

 

That night after dinner, Levi walked into Erwin’s office without knocking, a tea tray with two cups and a full pot in his arms, finding the commander sitting at his desk where he expected him to be. “Seeing as how you wanted assistance on a project, I thought it best to bring us tea so that we can discuss it a bit before getting to work.”

Erwin stared at the small man in surprise. ‘Crap, I don’t think the double entendre worked…’, he thought with disappointment.

Levi could see the confusion in the commander’s eyes and rolled his own, sighing deeply as he sat the tray down. “Erwin, I know perfectly well what you were asking. I’m not an idiot. I just wanted to sit for a moment and talk with you before fucking like animals. Isn’t that what ‘normal’ couples do?”

“O-of course it is,” Erwin stuttered, leaning forward and placing one hand on Levi’s. “I didn’t think you’d…want to complicate our situation. We already have a war on our hands. I thought you only wanted… I didn’t think you’d be interested in being… normal,” he finally finished, blushing profusely. 

Levi gave a signature, “Tch”, and poured tea for the both of them. “The fact that we have a war on our hands is precisely why I would prefer to be normal. A calm port in a storm, so to speak.”

Erwin smiled. “I would love that too, Levi.” He took the cup that the small man offered him and held it gently. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

He sat down with his own cup and considered the question for a moment, taking a slight sip of his tea. “I don’t know. I was away all morning and most of today. How was your day?”

“Typical paperwork, I suppose,” Erwin replied, sipping his tea and marveling at how Levi could get it to taste so perfect. “Where did you go on your day off today? I know the other recruits were visiting family, but what did you do?”

He shrugged and set his cup down on its saucer. “Walked around. Went to a couple of different tea shops and bookstores. Nothing sensational.”

Erwin placed his cup and saucer on the desk, stood, and walked slowly around to him. “Well, I can always help you experience something sensational now.”

He rolled his eyes again but grinned slightly. “Finish your tea, Erwin. I didn’t make it for nothing.” He looked smolderingly into Erwin’s eyes. “Then we can experience anything sensational that you want.”

Erwin sat back down, said, “Alright, then,” and went back to sipping his tea. The two of them sat in silence for a while, trading seductive and lustful gazes. 

Levi finished his tea before Erwin and stood up, slowly moving around the desk and standing so close to the man that his legs touched his. “I believe you promised me something sensational, Commander,” he emphasized with as much seduction as he could manage. “Perhaps you should make good on that promise.”

Erwin looked up at him with the same lustful fire in his eyes along with some playfulness. “Don’t you want me to finish my tea? It’s very tasty.” He smirked, wanting very badly to troll Levi. He also wanted to satisfy himself and his needs, but he knew that making both of them suffer for the time being was worth it. 

He grabbed the cup from Erwin’s hand and slammed down the rest of the tea, setting the cup back on its saucer. He kept his eyes locked on Erwin’s, his cock already slightly hard. “Tea finished. 

Satisfied and proud at getting such a reaction from him, Erwin grabbed Levi’s belt and tugged him forward onto his lap, kissing him softly, his hands going to the small of Levi’s back and the back of his head. Levi pressed his body against the blonde’s, paying the most attention to their crotches, and, unsatisfied with the soft kissing, he gripped the lapels of Erwin’s uniform jacket, pulled his mouth away, and started sucking and nibbling the man’s neck. 

“Levi…” Erwin sighed, his hands tracing over the captain’s back and ribs, eventually coming to his shirt buttons and quickly making work of them. 

Levi growled deeply and gave Erwin a slightly sharper bite, moving his hands into Erwin’s hair and rolling his hips back and forth. 

Before things could get any more out of control, Erwin grabbed his shoulders and held him only a few inches away, their eyes locking. “If we don’t get to my bedroom right now, I will not be held responsible for my actions.” Without waiting for a reply, he discreetly dragged the shorter man down the hall and into his quarters, locking the door behind them. 

The second the door was locked, Levi threw Erwin down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, lightly pinning his limbs. “You dragged me, Commander,” he purred, moving his mouth to Erwin’s ear. “You know I don’t like to be dragged. What do you think I should do about that?”

“I would hardly call that dragging, captain. But if it’s a struggle you want…” He flipped Levi over onto his back and whispered against his neck. “I can certainly reply,” he finished, lightly biting the bottom of Levi’s ear. 

He exhaled and moaned, his entire body giving a little tremble. ‘Oh, just fuck me already,’ he thought, desperately wanting Erwin to be inside him. At the same time, he forced himself to keep his tone as cool as possible and managed to speak with only a slight tremble in his voice. “I would’ve thought a man of your status would be more forceful.” He snaked his arms up and draped them around Erwin’s neck. “I could easily escape this hold if I cared to.”

Erwin snaked a hand down Levi’s exposed stomach, his destination clear. “That may be true, you could leave any time you truly wanted.” He leaned down and kissed the captain hungrily, his restraint from earlier long gone. “But,” he whispered as he ended the kiss. “Knowing that you have a choice and are deciding to stay…” He unzipped Levi’s white uniform pants. “…speaks volumes as to who’s truly on top.” He pulled out the man’s large dick and started slowly stroking his shaft. 

He moved out of Erwin’s grasp and swiftly got on top of him again, sitting up on his lap and throwing his shirt onto the floor before undoing the buttons on Erwin’s shirt. “I believe you were saying something about who’s on top. Care to rephrase?” He undid Erwin’s trousers and moved down the bed, wrapping his lips and tongue around his big, hard cock. 

“Fuck, Levi…” Erwin moaned, putting his hand gently on the back of the small man’s head. He was done with the games, he was done with the words. All he wanted was that man. His mouth felt amazingly warm from the hot tea they drank, and it was making everything almost overwhelming. “S-stop. I want to be inside you, Levi. May I?”

He lifted his head and gazed at his commanding officer like a panther playing with an antelope. Satisfied at the man’s needing tone, he purred, “Well, Erwin, since you asked so nicely…” He pulled off Erwin’s pants and underwear, tore off his own, and scurried back up the man’s body. “I’m all yours.”

Erwin kissed him as he rolled them over a third time, gently moving his love onto his back before reaching for a small bottle of oil on the bedside table. After coating his fingers, he reached down and slowly opened Levi with his fingers, occasionally brushing the man’s prostate. He loved the sounds that Levi made, and silently vowed to make him beg before the night was over.

Levi closed his eyes and moaned, squirming and pushing himself against his commander’s fingers. He loved those moments with Erwin, when he could just let go of his iron-clad control and just enjoy it. He draped his arms back around Erwin’s neck and pulled him down, kissing him deeply, wrapping his legs around the man’s body. “Fuck me,” he moaned between kisses. “Just fuck me already.”  
Erwin couldn’t resist his plea, so he didn’t even try. Levi’s words sent a new wave of arousal coursing through him, and he quickly lined himself up between his legs. He slowly pushed himself inside, letting out a broken moan after he was completely inside the man he loved. “Oh, Levi…” His sky-blue eyes met steel gray ones, and he leaned down again to those irresistible lips. 

Moaning deeply, Levi knotted his fingers in Erwin’s short hair and pulled him closer, responding frantically to the kiss. After a moment, he moved his arms under the other man’s and clutched and scratched his back, moving his body in time with Erwin’s. 

It didn’t take long for them to build up a steady rhythm, and everything fades away: their war; their fallen comrades; their roles. All they could feel was each other, all they could see and hear and taste was each other. After a few minutes, Erwin couldn’t hold back, and began to move faster, any worry about harming Levi dissipating when he heard deep and loud groans of approval. He reached down and wrapped his hand around Levi’s hot dick, doing his best to bring the shorter man even more pleasure. 

He clutched Erwin tighter and moaned louder, not caring that other people could possibly hear them. He moved his mouth to the other man’s ear and whispered through his moans and panting. “I want you to come, Erwin. I want you to come inside me so fucking hard that you can’t even fucking move. I want you to be a good commander and fill my ass with your hot load and then suck me off until I come down your fucking throat. Do it for me, Erwin. Show me what a good little soldier you are.”

Erwin loved it when Levi got like that; he would always say such dirty things when he was about to lose it completely. He pumped Levi faster and decided that two could play at that game. As breathless as he felt, he still managed to speak in a husky voice. “You’re mine, Levi. Mine. And you come for me. I’ll come inside you, don’t you worry, but you’re first. I wanna feel you squeeze my cock. I wanna hear you scream. Then I’ll fill you up the way you like it. Come for me, Levi.”

Levi held his orgasm off by force. He could do what he said he would and show Erwin that he was in charge, or he could completely give in to his tree of a man. Both were desirable options and he was about to assert his dominance when Erwin hit him there while pumping his dick and suddenly he was coming all over Erwin’s stomach, digging his teeth into the man’s shoulder to avoid screaming embarrassingly loudly. 

Regardless of how he worded it, Erwin was still a slave to what Levi did; his partner’s orgasm had him falling over the edge a few thrusts later, groaning Levi’s name and spilling inside him like he promised. After the last wave of sparks left his body, he tilted his body to fall onto his back, carefully pulling Levi on top of him so as not to crush him. He knew the man was strong, but the height difference just makes the idea of him being on top of Levi comical to him. They both panted as they laid there, slowly coming off of the high. 

After a few minutes, reality came back to Levi and he pushed himself up into a seated position. There was cum on Erwin’s stomach, cum dribbling out of his ass, and sweat everywhere. He shivered with distaste at the mess and turns to the bedside table, grabbing a clear rag out of the bottom drawer and holding it to his ass, wishing the semen would leak out faster. “Clean yourself up,” he instructed Erwin, looking away. 

Erwin chuckled softly and went into the en suite, turning the heated bathwater on, knowing the sound of it would likely bring Levi into the room. 

‘Tch, he thinks I’m an animal trained to respond to running water?’ Levi thought, lifting the rag and standing from the bed. ‘I’m not going to automatically come to him just because he turned on water.’ He looked around at the bed and then at his sweaty body, thought, ‘Fuck it,’ and joined Erwin in the bathroom. 

Once they were both in the tub, Erwin sitting behind Levi, he took great care cleaning both of them. He gently ran a damp rag over Levi’s arms, shoulders, back, and stomach and, since Levi seemed to be back to his prickly self, he could only infer from his silence that the raven didn’t want him to stop. 

As Erwin cleaned him off, he wasn’t expressing a great deal of affection, but he wasn’t scowling, either. Truth be told, he felt peaceful. Content as he sat in front of his commander in the warm water. Erwin started to get up, but Levi turned and grabbed his wrist, effectively stopping him. He gently pushed the blonde back down and moved around a bit so he was curled up against his hard tree’s hard, warm chest, the solid thump of his heart calming him even further. 

Thanks to the mental clarity Erwin had regained, his mind suddenly became wrought with different emotions and trains of thought. “Levi…. There’s something interesting about what we have… I should be terrified of getting close to someone like this. I shouldn’t enjoy letting go in front of you. The potential harm that could come from emotional ties to another soldier…it should send me running. But…with you…I don’t feel trapped, I don’t feel stuck… I’ve never felt more…free.”

“Then you’re an idiot,” Levi said after a moment, not moving from Erwin’s chest. “Emotional ties to anyone are foolish, especially when it comes to other soldiers. It’s idiotic to put your heart in the care of someone else.” He sighed. “But I’m an idiot too. I can’t help what I feel when I’m with you, as much as I wish I could. I’ve tried my hardest to avoid emotional connection since…but you still somehow managed to fight your way beyond my own walls.” He slowly looked up at Erwin, his eyes wide with confusion and a rare softness. “I don’t know how you did it, but I can’t say I’m entirely displeased that you did.” He sighed again and curled back against the other man’s chest, closing his eyes. “Just don’t die.”

Erwin hugged him closer as he whispered. “I may not be able to promise that, but should such events unfold,” he ignored Levi’s gaze warning that he didn’t want to talk about the subject in depth, “please remember: there is nowhere you could ever go that I won’t be with you.”

After a while longer, the water cooled, and they got out of the tub, Erwin drying both of them. After he was dry, Erwin put on his pajamas and reached for Levi, but pulled his hand back, unsure if the man wanted to stay the night with him. 

Levi looked at his hand, at his own clothes still on the floor, and folded them while he thought. by the time he was setting them on top of Erwin’s dresser, he was still not entire certain if he should spend the night with the commander on sheets that smell like sex and sweat or if he should go back to his own, solitary room, but one look back at Erwin makes him sure. The man is still looking at him, want and need and hope in his eyes. Even after all that time, Levi still didn’t know what to call what he felt for the commander, but he knew that it wouldn’t let him just leave. Not that night. 

He stepped up to Erwin and took the hand now by his side. “I’d like to stay the night with you.” He looked up at Erwin with big eyes. “If you’ll have me.”

Relief spread through Erwin’s heart as he responded. “Of course, I’d love to have you.” He glanced at the dirty bed and back at Levi. “Don’t worry, I have a spare set of sheets for situations like these. Best to plan ahead, right?” He smirked as he moved toward the wardrobe and grabbed the clean white fabric, allowing Levi to help him change the bedding before he let a giant yawn escape his lungs. 

Levi chuckled at the man’s yawn and somehow, his chuckle turned into a full-fledged laugh and he was smiling like he hadn’t in so long and laughing and he couldn’t remember if he’d ever laughed like it before. Erwin looked at him in confusion and that confusion only made him laugh harder. He fell on the bed and practically cackled and Erwin sat on the bed and softly laughed with him. Eventually, his laughing stopped, and he sat up, wiping away his tears and feeling a pleasant ache in his stomach. 

Erwin had never heard Levi laugh before, at least, never anything above a scoff. It sounded like most alien and yet the most beautiful thing he had ever heard, and he mentally promised to hear it again one day. As irrational as it was, Erwin was tempted to ask him to do it again just so he could hear the man’s rich tones of happiness, but he settled for smiling softly and reaching for Levi’s check, bringing his face close to his own. “I love you, Levi,” left his lips before he pressed them to his love’s marveling in the complete joy it brought him. 

He was shocked by his commander’s words. He already knew that the man had feelings for him, but to hear those words… It was something he hadn’t heard in a very, very long time. It reminded him of his mother and made him feel a sense of safety. He automatically responded to Erwin’s kiss and when they separated, he was mildly surprised to hear himself say, “I love you too, Erwin.”


End file.
